Fallin' for you
by Angeleene
Summary: Olivia did something stupid. Why the hell has she gone at his place last night ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone... I've got this story in my mind for a while so i finally decided to try it. It's not the first fic I write, but it's the first in english. I'm French so I'm really sorry for all the mistakes you could find... If anyone wants to, let me know what you think. I hope you'll enjoy anyway. _

_Of course, I don't own anything in Fringe, just have my imagination..._

* * *

As she slowly woke up, Olivia felt something lying beside her. Something warm. Was it something ? No it was somebody. And this somebody had an arm around her waist. She turned her head to see who it was, even though she knew. But her brain had to check. So it had just not been a dream...

Peter... Peter was here. She looked around her. Of course he was here, because it was his apartment. It was his bedroom, his bed ! He was still sleeping, a little smile on his lips.

An then it hit her. She exactly remember what happened.

The day before, she had talked about Sam Weiss. She hadn'realized that she'd never had before. Peter didn't know about Sam, and about what he was doing for her. When she had explained who he was and how she knew him, he had been furious. He even looked like hurt. And he had just gone.

A few hours later, she couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but think about that look in Peter's eyes when he left the lab. He seemed so angry. So she went to his new apartment.

Actually, it was Peter and Walter's apatment. But for now, the younger Bishop could have more privacy for himself than in the hotel they used to live for the past year.

_**FLASHBACK**_

When he opened the door, Peter looked at her saying anything. He didn't make a move to invite her to come inside. His stare burned at Olivia's face. But she refused to show her trouble. After a minute of awkward silence, all that she could say was : "Are you mad at me ?"

"Yes." he simply said.

"Why ? What did I do so wrong ?"

He looked shocked by her question. _You such an idiot ! You know what you did, well rather what you didn't,_ she thought immediatly.

"You didn't trust me, Olivia. You still don't."

"Peter, you know it's not true ! I trust you more than anyone else !"

"Yeah sure... That's why you didn't tell me, because you trust me ?" he asked ironically. He leaned in the doorway, as he crossed his arms on his chest. "Why did you tell this guy ? You think I couldn't help you, obviously. I'm not good enough for that, right ? That's what you think !!"

"It's not what happened !" she replied. "Please, listen to me."

He finally nodded and let her in. Olivia followed him in the living-room and she saw a half-empty bottle of whisky on the table with a glass beside. She guessed he had more than a couple of drinks yet.

Peter sat on the couch and she did the same. She took a deep breath, but her eyes were looking at the floor.

"I was curious. And I wanted answers. I'm an FBI agent and I was not even able to remember what happened to me on the other side, to find answers. Nina told me he helped her, so I was curious. I wanted to be fixed."

"The doctors didn't tell you about the headaches. He did, right ?" he said.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Why didn't you talk to me, 'Livia ?"

"I... I don't know. I think maybe... I didn't want you to see me like that."

He put his fingers under her chin and made her look at him.

"Like what ?" he asked softly. "Just tell me."

Olivia hesitated. "So broken."

Tears were suddenly rolling in her cheeks. Peter's thumbs got rid of it and she closed her eyes when he put his hands on each side of her face.

"I trust you Peter. I swear."

"I know. I'm sorry Liv. I didn't want you to cry."

Her heart beated faster when she felt he was more and more closer of her.

"Look at me Liv." he said. "You're gonna be fine. I'll do everything for you to be okay. I'll always be there for that. I'm sorry I wasn't in New York."

She saw in his look it was the truth. She had a small smile.

"Everything ?"

"Yes, everything..." Peter replied.

Slowly, he leaned in and his lips brushed hers softly. Suddenly, nothing else in the world was existing for Olivia. Nothing except Peter's hands in her hair, and hers lifting around his neck, their hot breathes mixing each other.

She responded the kiss immediatly, without even realizing what was happening. She was the one asking more, her tongue begging the access of his mouth. When the lack of air was overwhelming them, they finally separated and she rested her forehead against his.

"I should go." she said.

"If that's what you want."

"I should." she repeated.

She stood up slowly and made her way towards the door, followed by Peter. She was about to open it when she turned to him and asked :

"So we're okay ?"

"Yes, of course."

Olivia took the door-handle and was about to go when suddenly Peter pushed the door to close it with his palm.

"Stay !"

Her eyes widened.

"What ?"

"Stay with me tonight."

He leaned in towards her and she was stuck against the wall. No possibility to escape. When he kissed her, she knew that she didn't want to escape at all. On the contrary, she felt more alive than ever in a long while. Even more than at the time she was with John. It was totally different. It was new, and it was good. Really really good...

Then still kissing each other again and again, they ended in Peter's bedroom, but Olivia didn't know how they came there. She didn't care actually. The only thing she cared about was that now they both wore too much clothes...

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Olivia panicked. She had slept with Peter. How the hell could she just let it happened ? She was not drunk, she was not out of her mind, so what ? She needed to think. And she couldn't think here. Not lying naked against Peter's naked body, on HIS bed.

_Oh my God !_she thought.

Carefully, she slid out the bed and picked up her clothes scattered all over the floor. She got dressed quickly and left the room as Peter was still asleep. Happily, everything was quiet in the apartment. The last thing Olivia needed was running into Walter and having to explain why she was leaving his son's room half-dressed at 6 in the morning.

Once in her car, she let out a deep sigh. Her heart was pounding on her chest. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the headrest a while to calm down.

Then she started to go back to her place. Maybe she could call later to say she was sick and she couldn't go to work ? She really needed to think...

As she was waiting on a red light, she turned on the radio, hoping it would help her not to focus on what Peter and she did exactly that night. How many times they did it. How... _No !! Focus, Olivia, focus ! The red light, the road !_

But when she heard the song from the radio, it was too much. She let her head fall on the steering wheel, and chuckled nervously.

"_I've been spending all my time _

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you"_

"Yeah, that's really funny..." she said out loud as she turned off the radio and drove towards her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody, it's me again ^^. So thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you liked the 1st chap. So I worked hard since yesterday to update tonight. I hope you'll like it. I'm sorry again for mistakes, tell me if you see too much. Thanks, and enjoy !_

_Again, don't own Fringe (hélas !), just have my imagination..._

* * *

Olivia Dunham did not feel comfortable. And she really hated that. She had avoided the lab for the last two days. It was a chance for her that they had no case, so she didn't have to go over there for any reason.

Of course the lab was not the problem. The problem was the man she would meet in the lab. If she had to meet him in the Fed building, then the problem would be in the Fed building. The problem would be in any place she had a risk to find him.

She was sat at her desk, in the middle of a room full of many others FBI agents, trying to write some damn reports, and she couldn't manage to do it. If only she could have anything else than Peter Bishop in her mind for a while...

The headaches had started again and it was barely bearable. When she heard her phone cell ring, she guessed who the call was from. Twenty-seventh call from him. And for the twenty-seventh time, she didn't answer.

To tell the truth, she was surprised, and even though she refused to admit it, she was almost hurt, or at least upset, that he hadn't come yet. That's a known fact : women are complicated. And Olivia was not an exception : despite the fact that she obviously didn't want to talk to him, it was rather annoying not to see him coming.

She glanced at the clock. 4:35 pm. It was Friday, but too soon yet to leave and go back home. She sighed, removed her glasses, and started to massage her temples. She was so tired, she needed some rest. Stay in bed and sleep all the week-end, that's what she wanted. But she knew she couldn't.

She only slept a few hours in two days, and even before what happened with Peter, she didn't find some resting sleep for a long time. Three or four hours in a night, and most of the time awake by some nightmare, were not enough.

"Agent Dunham."

She startled. It was Broyles, standing in front of her desk.

"Yes, sir ?"

"Go away."

"I'm sorry, what ? Where ?" she asked not understanding what he was talking about.

"Go back home. It's Friday, nothing's wrong for the moment, so go and get some rest. I need my agents ready for anything and in good health."

He insisted on the last words and left without waiting an answer from her. She was quite relieved. She really wanted to go home right now and just stop thinking.

That's only when she got out of her car and was on the sidewalk in front of her apartment that she understood this thing of stop thinking would not be possible. Because Peter Bishop was sat on the stairs leading to the front door, obviously waiting for her.

"We need to talk." he said.

She would have liked having something to say. But she didn't find.

"You know you can't avoid me forever Olivia."

She looked down. "Okay."

She unlocked the door and they came inside. She took off her coat and he followed her in the living-room. Up in the middle of the room, they stared at each other.

"We slept together." he began coldly.

"I... know that."

"And you ran away."

"I..." she tried to reply but he cut her short.

"And don't say you didn't, cause it's exactly what you did." he said. "And it's been two days Liv ! Two days !! I called you, I don't even remember how many times I did. So now, I'm here, and I will stay until you talk to me."

Olivia felt nervous. She was not ready to do that. It was too soon. But she hadn't the choice.

"What do you expect Peter ? What do you want me to say ?"

"Tell me what happened."

"You perfectly know what happened." she sighed.

"I know what we did that night. I mean I want to know what happened after. I woke up and you were not there anymore. And since that, you hid from me, you didn't take my phone calls. You can't keep doing that."

She saw the hurt in his eyes. He was right, he deserved better than the way she was acting for a couple of days.

"I've panicked. What we did, it was a mistake. A huge mistake. We shouldn't have done that. It's my fault, I know. I'm the one who came to your place, and I was tired, and scared, and I needed to know you were not really angry, because I didn't tell you about Sam... I shouldn't have left. I have just panicked."

She had spoke without a break, and finally let out a breathe that she'd hold without noticing. Peter approached her slowly and after a few seconds of silence he asked in a whisper :

"And now what do you want Livia ?"

"I just want things to be as they were before. I want us to be friends again." she answered.

"You regret ?"

Did she ?

"Yes." she lied. To him, and to herself. "I'm sorry Peter."

He turned away, without saying nothing, and went up to the window, looking outside. Eventually she heard him saying :

"It's true. It was a mistake."

He was still looking by the window, and Olivia didn't know what to do. She felt so ashamed and miserable.

"What are we doing now ?" she asked as he hadn't moved.

He turned to her, looked at her in her eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"We forget."

There was no sarcastic tone in his voice or grin in his face. Only seriousness. Or something like that. Maybe it was resignation.

"We forget." she repeated. "Are we okay ?"

It was a supid question. Of course they were not ! But she wanted to believe everything could be fixed between them. Because she needed him and couldn't stand the idea of losing him.

And just like magic, as she thought that, Peter had a smile on his lips.

"Sure."

"Really ?"

"Yeah, really... Unless you do it again."

"Do what ?" she said, not certain of what he was talking about exactly.

"Hiding from me."

He opened his arms and went back till her.

"Come here..." he said. "I won't bite you, you know." he added with a grin as she hesitated.

Olivia didn't resist and let him take her in his arms, and put hers around his waist. It was a really tender hug, which lasted only a few seconds, but she felt much better after. Things were going to be fine now. He said her goodbye and left.

But from the moment Peter was gone, she felt like a big hole inside her again.

She was alone. That's what she wanted to. After all, that's why she told him she regretted. Because she didn't want to be too much involved with anyone. And it included Peter.

She had always been disappointed in her relationships. She didn't want it anymore. It was too painful.

And even if she liked Peter, even if she had amazing sex with him the other night... Actually, thinking of it, it was the best sex she ever had in her life.

_No, stop, don't start that again_, she thought, shaking her head.

The most important was that she liked him too much to risk their friendship. And he agreed. It was a one-night-thing that didn't matter. And it won't happen again. Things will not change.

So why the hell was she feeling like crap right now ?

Maybe it was because her instinct knew that Peter Bishop was known for being the king of bluff. Maybe things wouldn't be that easy. For both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone ! This is chapter 3, and it is a little different from the previous : it's the same scene with first Peter's POV and then Olivia's. I worked hard on it, so I hope you'll like it._

_Thank you for all your reviews, you're great !!_

_Don't own Fringe, just have imagination... Enjoy !_

_

* * *

_

Peter was in a bad mood. It's been over six weeks, and he was always in a bad mood. Of course he pretended like nothing was wrong. Walter was too busy as being, well... being Walter, with his crazy experiences that Peter really didn't want to know about exactly, to notice something. Astrid, if she had, didn't say anything either. And Olivia...

Olivia was acting weird lately. It was annoying, and didn't help him to be over. Because even though they decided that the night they spent together would be forgotten, it was easier to say than to do. In any case, for Peter it was.

Something had changed between the two of them. They tried their best, above all when they were on a case. But it was not the same anymore. He felt like he was losing her and that's the last thing he wanted.

She didn't come at the lab except if she really had to. Out of there, she was still avoiding him and it was unbearable. Peter knew they shouldn't have slept together. The problem was that for him it had just not been sex. It was much more than this. They had made love, and that's killing him. Olivia was the one who came to him, and she was also the one who decided what had happened was a mistake.

Peter used to be a con man. A professionnal liar. He'd never been involved in anything and even less with someone. It was hard to admit in the beginning, but Olivia had changed his life. He had stayed for her. She didn't know who he was before, what he used to do. He was not proud of it and he was scared of seeing the disappointment in her eyes if she knew.

For a few hours the other night, he had thought she was feeling the same. But it was certainly presumptuous to think that he was worthing it : she had ran away in the morning. How could a man like him have changed Olivia Dunham's life anyway ? She was too honest, too straight, too... too unlike him. And now he blamed himself : he should have been awake to stop her going away. To try at least.

Well, the fact is that for a few days, Olivia was acting weirder than usual, if that was possible. For once in a long time, she was in her office at the lab. And Peter was fed up with the situation. When Walter started to ask for grapefruit ice cream, he looked so annoyed than before he sayed anything, Astrid came and offered to bring the scientist looking for it. Sometimes this girl seemed to read in minds. He thanked her with a nod.

Peter took advantage of it. In two seconds, he was in the office and snaped the door shut behind him. Olivia raised her eyes from her paperworks to see him standing straight in front of her.

"Peter ? Something wrong ?"

"Wrong ? Are you kidding me ?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"What are you talking about ?"

"What the hell is your problem Olivia ?"

"I don't understand."

But she did, he could see it on her face.

"Oh come on ! You do know what it is !!"

"Yes ! Yes, of course I know !!" she almost yelled as she suddenly stood up. "What do you think ? It's not easy for me neither."

"Really ? Are you so ashamed of what happened between us ? Is it why you're still avoiding me ? Was it that bad ??"

Trying to stay calm was difficult actually.

"No Peter, please don't be silly ! It's not the point."

"So what is it about ? Why don't you tell me ? For god's sake Liv, it's not like we were strangers to each other. I care about you, I'm here for you. I'll always be. But not like that. We can't do this anymore."

She stared at him.

"I'm sorry Peter. It's all my fault I know and..."

"Stop saying that ! And do something to fix it !"

He saw the tears in her eyes and before he could say something more she did it again. She ran away. But this time, he wouldn't let her go. He ran after her and caught her in the middle of the lab, taking her wrist.

"Livia, wait ! Look at me, please..."

But she refused to turn to face him.

"No Peter, please, just drop it." she whispered.

Even though she was trying to hide it, he knew she was crying. He approached her gently and put his arms around her, so he leaned his chest on her back.

"No, I won't." he breathed in her ear and she shivered. "I'm sick of all this."

"Why are you doing that ? What do you want ?"

"I want you." he said in a barely audible murmur, as he kissed softly the nape of her neck. "I need you Liv. Please don't go, don't run away from me again. Talk to me."

This time she let him turn her to see her face wet with tears. He got rid of them with his thumbs in a soft and tender move. She was still looking at the floor.

"It's too hard for me now. I... need to think. I need some time."

"Look at me Livia." he repeated again.

When she finally did, she seemed so desperate that it broke his heart. He didn't want to hurt her. She had been too much yet with John Scott. He decided to not insist for today.

"Okay..."

"Thank you." she said as he let her go. "I have to go now. Broyles wants these reports for tonight." she added with a small and awkward smile.

She started to make her way towards the exit and Peter didn't move.

"Olivia." he said just before she went through the door.

"Yeah ?"

"Why did you come here to write these reports ? You could have done over there. I mean at your office in the FBI building."

She hesitated an instant and flushed.

"I missed you."

And with those three words, she was gone. He got an inner smile. _The battle isn't lost yet, _he thought.

**********************************

Olivia was sat in her office at the lab. Why did she come here today ? She was much more unable to concentrate here than in her other one.

But she wanted to see Peter. She needed it.

It's been six weeks and she was still not over him. How could she ? But lately he was always in a bad mood. Surely because she was avoiding him. Despite the fact she decided to do as nothing had happened, it was a fool, and she didn't know how to behave towards him.

So to prevent a new discussion (discussion she perfectly knew they would finally have sooner or later) from happening, she came to the lab only if she really had to.

Every time she saw Peter, she was torturing herself. What was her problem ? This man was smart, funny, handsome, no he was gorgeous actually, and she still refused to listen the little voice in her head telling that she was stupid to deny what she felt for him. She refused to admit the obvious fact : she fell for Peter Bishop. They shared more than a one-night-thing : they had made love, and that's killing her.

Of course she knew he wasn't an angel. He had broken the law, he always knew some guys who still did, and he had done many other things far from brilliant in his life. She didn't know what exactly : he never spoke of his past.

But it was before. Before the Fringe division, before Walter's back in his life, before this story of other universe and all this mess. Before her.

The truth was that it didn't matter to her who Peter used to be. The important was who he was now. And now he was a good man.

What was she going to do ? It would be worse now that she learned a new fact, and had to tell him about that... thing. She was there in her thoughts when she heard the door of her office slam and startled. Speak of the Devil...

"Peter ? Something wrong ?" she asked pretending like nothing, but she guessed at the look he had that it was what she feared. _Oh no, not the discussion now..._ she thought.

"Wrong ? Are you kidding me ?"

"What are you talking about ?"

Maybe if she keeped on pretending, he wouldn't insist.

"What the hell is your problem Olivia ?"

Or no, he would even so.

"I don't understand."

But he didn't believe her, it was written on his face.

"Oh come on ! You do know what it is !!"

She couldn't keep on. This guy made her really lose control.

"Yes ! Yes, of course I know !!" she almost yelled as she suddenly stood up. "What do you think ? It's not easy for me neither."

"Really ? Are you so ashamed of what happened between us ? Is it why you're still avoiding me ? Was it that bad ??"

How could he think that ? She had the best night in her life, and even the best sex ever... God, this man was really good at this, and he had a doubt ??

"No Peter, please don't be silly ! It's not the point."

"So what is it about ? Why don't you tell me ? For god's sake Liv, it's not like we were strangers to each other. I care about you, I'm here for you. I'll always be. But not like that. We can't do this anymore."

She stared at him. She was feeling so guilty of hurting him.

"I'm sorry Peter. It's all my fault I know and..."

"Stop saying that ! And do something to fix it !"

She had tears in her eyes and couldn't handle with more. She didn't know what to say or do, so she left the room. But this time, he didn't want to let her go. He ran after her and caught her in the middle of the lab, taking her wrist.

"Livia, wait ! Look at me, please..."

But she refused to turn to face him. She didn't want him to see her crying. She hated feeling like that. Feeling so weak.

"No Peter, please, just drop it." she whispered.

He approached her gently and put his arms around her, so he leaned his chest on her back.

"No, I won't." he breathed in her ear and she shivered. "I'm sick of all this."

"Why are you doing that ? What do you want ?"

"I want you." he said in a barely audible murmur, as he kissed softly the nape of her neck. "I need you Liv. Please don't go, don't run away from me again. Talk to me."

This time she let him turn her to see her face wet with tears. He got rid of them with his thumbs in a soft and tender move. She was still looking at the floor.

"It's too hard for me now. I... need to think. I need some time."

"Look at me Livia." he repeated again.

She finally did. She felt lost. Peter could be so sweet that it broke her heart as she realized how she was treating him. She didn't want to hurt him. After all he had done for her, she still pushed him away, and he deserved better. And when she raised her eyes, she was expecting to see anger, annoyance, or anything else but what she saw. Softness.

"Okay..."

This man was incredible.

"Thank you." she said as he let her go. "I have to go now. Broyles wants these reports for tonight." she added with a small and awkward smile, trying to find a decent excuse.

She started to make her way towards the exit and Peter didn't move.

"Olivia." he said just before she went through the door.

She turned back. Her heart was pounding.

"Yeah ?"

"Why did you come here to write these reports ? You could have done over there. I mean at your office in the FBI building."

She hesitated an instant and flushed. She owned him the truth.

"I missed you."

And with those three words, she was gone. She got an inner smile. _Maybe there is a chance, _she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everybody, here's a new chapter ! Thanks again for all your reviews, it helps me to go on ! There's a lot of dialogues here, I hope I described the scene correctly (pretty much easier in french^^), but I did my best ! Sorry for the mistakes, I don't have Beta Reader. So enjoy !!_

* * *

It was Saturday, it was one in the morning, and Olivia couldn't sleep. The only thing she was able to do was laying on her couch, watching some girls movies. She had started with Pretty Woman, then there was Notting Hill, and now she was at the end of Moulin Rouge. And she was crying like a little girl. Whoever would have seen her at that very moment, none could have thought she was a special agent from the FBI.

The situation made her crazy. These last few days had been weird, and she didn't know what to do.

When she heard a knock at her door, she knew who was there before she went to open. But instead of, she stayed on the couch, just picked up her cell phone and made speed dial #1.

"Go away Peter !" she said before he could.

"Hey Liv... You could at least come and open the door to tell me such unpleasant things !"

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's middle of the night Peter and I'm tired. I want to sleep, so no I won't come to open. Go away !"

"I know you're not sleeping at all." he said.

"And how do you know that ?" she asked, a little annoyed that he guessed.

"'Cause you're in your living-room. The light is turned on, I see it by the window... I bet you're on the couch, watching something stupid on TV. So come here and open the door !"

"No !"

She hang up the phone. He knocked again, and she heard his voice through the door.

"Come on, Olivia... You're not really going to leave me out ? You know it's cold out there, and I forgot my coat at the bar, and I had my keys in it. And my money. And my apartment is really too far from here to walk till there. And..."

He couldn't finish his sentence. The door was suddenly opened.

"Peter, are you drunk ??" Olivia asked with wide eyes.

He had a big smile.

"No, I just had a couple of drinks."

"Yeah of course..."

"No seriously. I'm not, I swear." he raised his right hand innocently. "So, can I come in now ?" he asked, smiling and in his most seducing tone.

She hated him when he was doing that. She couldn't resist to his charming grin, and he knew it.

"You'll stay here until I'll let you, won't you ?" she sighed.

"I think so.."

She finally strayed from the door to let him in.

"Sometimes you're an ass Peter." she told him, hitting his shoulder as he passed her.

"Love you too sweetheart..." he winked at her.

She tried to disregard the allusion, the nickname and all that it could mean. _He's a little drunk, he's not really himself_, she thought.

It was like that for four days. Flirting, chasing. After what happened in the lab, Olivia had decided to make some efforts to not punish Peter anymore for what they'd done, even if it never was what she wanted to. What she had told him was true : she missed him a lot. So now, she went to Harvard every day just to see him. She needed to see him. And he took advantage of it. He was teasing her all the time. It was really harder and harder to resist flying into his arms and kiss him.

So now he was here, sat in her couch, as if he was at home, looking at her with a big smile, the dvd's jackets in the hands.

"Moulin Rouge ? Seriously ??" he asked, a little mocking.

It was hurtful. Did she look so icy that nobody could believe she liked that kind of movies ?

"What ? You don't like it ?"

"Actually, I like Nicole Kidman." Peter said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why am I not surprised ?" Olivia frowned and let out a deep sigh.

She went to the couch and sat at the opposite of him. Not being too close. It was too dangerous. The only fact that he was there was dangerous. But in spite of this, she couldn't help but want him near.

"So, if you permit, I'm going to watch the end !"

She took the remote and pressed play. Suddenly, he was just beside her, and she felt his breath as he whispered in her ear.

"What if I don't ?"

She startled and turned to him, and she realized their faces were just an inch apart. They stared at each other.

"Don't what ?" she asked, her cheeks red.

"If I don't permit you to watch your movie ?"

He leaned in closer and his lips brushed hers so lightly that she wasn't sure he really did it.

"I thought you liked Nicole Kidman ?" she said.

"I like you more." he murmured and she closed her eyes.

This time it was a real kiss. Passionate. She responded it for a second but broke apart almost immediatley. She took a deep breath.

"Peter we can't do that again."

Slowly, he raised a hand and put a strand of hair behind her ear, then caressed her face.

"Why ?" he asked in a soft voice, his eyes locked in hers.

"It's not a good thing."

"Though you want to." he didn't look drunk, or even tipsy anymore. He was reading her as an open book. "So give me a good reason to stop it. Give me a real one."

She didn't know what to say. There were many reasons not to do something stupid like sleeping with Peter, again. But he was right : she wanted to, and she wasn't sure she could resist longer yet.

"You think too much Dunham..." he chuckled. "But not fast enough."

"I..."

She couldn't say more : his lips were on hers. Another kiss. Soft at the beginning. Then deeper, when he felt her not pushing him away. His hand finds his way from her cheek to her hair, her neck, and his other one around her waist, pulling her closer. It was too much for Olivia. She moaned when he kissed her neck and then her shoulder, as his hand went to her back, caressing her skin under her top.

"Peter... Please... Not a good idea..."

"It seems you like it though..."

*********************************

Some hours later, Olivia couldn't say how many, they were lying on her bed. They were on their side, face to face, looking at each other. Peter had a big grin on lis lips. But Olivia was thinking again. They did it again. Again : she really hated this word for a while. Everything she did, thought or said at the moment was that : again. And seeing him like that didn't help : it made her heart pounding in her chest still fast.

"Liv, are you okay ?" he asked softly. His palm touhed her cheek lightly.

She didn't answer, but moved against Peter and buried her face in his neck. He was warm. He put his arms around her and he felt the tense in all her body.

"Shh... Livia, everything's fine."

He took her chin and made her look at him. When she saw the expression on his face, the concern in his eyes, then it hit her : the walls she had built around her had just disappeared. He did that. For the first time in her life, she felt unprotected. But in the right way. When he was there, there was nothing to surround her : no fears, no ennemies, no nightmares. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Why are you smiling ?" he asked.

"Why are you ?" she said, returning the question.

"I asked first."

"I was thinking that..." but she couldn't finish.

He interrupted ironically. "You always think, don't you ?"

"I was thinking" she started again and rolled her eyes, only for a second and then they were soft "I've never felt like this before."

He frowned. Olivia had acted in so many different ways these last few weeks, that he hoped this time would be the good one for them. He didn't know if the "like this before" was a good or a bad thing in her mind. He was almost afraid to ask. His smile vanished without being aware of it and he looked down.

"I feel naked. It's like you see right through me, and there's nowhere I can go to hide. I never had someone like you in my life before. I mean someone making me feel this way. It's strange, and it's new for me. But I was thinking that it feels right."

The grin came back at her last words. He wanted to kiss her but she stopped him with her forefinger.

"Your turn !"

"What ?" he asked.

"Why were you smiling ?"

"Oh." he leaned back. "I was looking at you."

"And ?"

"And it feels right too."

This time Olivia let him kiss her.

"So what are we doing now ?" she asked.

"Maybe we could sleep a little ? Well if you think you can just not run before I'm awake this time. Because I really don't want to come after you again."

"It's not what I'm talking about Peter."

He frowned and let out a sigh. "I know. But I told you yet : you think too much. It's not good for what you have."

"And what do I have ?"

He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. "Me".

She couldn't deny it now : she had fell for Peter Bishop. And he was definitely worthing it for Olivia this night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everybody ! I'm sorry for the long update, but I got a lot of work, but now here it is ! Thanks for all your reviews and let me now if you still like this story ! Enjoy..._

* * *

When Olivia woke up in the morning this time, she was alone. She had a moment of panic not seeing Peter around. Was he gone ? She heard something in the kitchen and got up quickly. Her instinct of FBI agent was awake too. She caught the gun she always kept in her bedside table and went out of her bedroom silently. Once in the hallway, she glanced in the kitchen. She let out a breathe and smiled. Peter was just there, busy to make breakfast. Suddenly she felt stupid. One second she thought he was left and panicked, and the next one she heard a little noise and couldn't even think he could be the person in her kitchen.

He was turning his back on her, so he didn't see her. He didn't wear his t-shirt, only his jeans, and was barefoot. She couldn't help but stare at him. _God, this man is so hot_, she thought, flushing lightly. She returned in her room and put back the gun in the bedside table.

When she came back to the kitchen, he hadn't moved. She observed him without saying anything. He hadn't heard her. She moved behind him and put her arms around his waist, then let her head lay on his back.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he smiled. "Have a good sleep ?"

"Yes... Yes, very good." she said but didn't move. "What are you cooking ? It smells good."

"Sure, that's because it's my speciality ! My pancakes are the best in the whole world !" he told her proudly as he turned back to see her.

"Oh really ? I'd like to taste it so !" she laughed.

"Don't worry, you will. Well, only if you let me work... Sit down and look at the chef !!"

Five minutes later, they were both sat on a table, drinking coffee and eating pancakes.

"So what do you think ?" Peter asked, looking at the food he prepared.

Olivia's mouth was full, but once she swallowed she could say : "Okay you were right : these are the best pancakes ever."

"Yeah, I know that..."

Olivia nodded, as to say "Men...". They didn't say anything else for the rest of the breakfast. When they had finished, Peter cleared the table. He was about to wash up the dishes when Olivia asked so softly that it was almost a whisper : "What are we doing Peter ?"

He forgot the dishes and went back to sit in a chair just in front of her. He took her hand in his.

"What do you think we're doing ?" he asked.

"I don't know." she sighed deeply. "I think we should... talk."

"Oh you want to talk now ?" he had a small laugh. He was a bit mocking, but she was right : they have to, and for once it was her who asked for that first. Things needed to be totally clear between them. He still didn't know what Olivia really wanted to, and he was almost afraid to figure it out. What if she didn't want more than some sex sometimes ? What if she didn't feel the same way he felt ? It had to be said.

"Peter it's not funny. I'm serious and you should be relieved I tell you that. You're the one who wants to talk since the beginning !"

"You're right. I'm sorry" he said a little nervous, before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

Olivia took a deep breathe and looked at him in the eyes. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"It was true Peter. What I told you last night. I've never felt this way, and it's all because of you. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose what we have. That's what I meant when I told you it was a mistake. It's not because I don't trust you or because I think you could hurt me. I know you won't, ever. But what we've done, it's going to change everything and I'm so scared of it. I'm afraid that you could go away forever and leave me alone. But I don't want to be scared anymore. I need you with me."

He had hold her hand stronger as when she was talking.

"Olivia, you'll never lose me, I promise you. I won't leave."

She had a little smile. "I think I'm in love with you Peter."

She hadn't planned to tell him, it just had come on her mouth like that. For one second it had seemed to be so natural for her to say it. But only for one second. Her cheeks reddened suddenly.

He was not prepared for her last words. Of course he had hoped for a long time she some day would say that. Say that out loud and really feel it. He knew her, and he knew that was a huge step for her. So huge that it was even difficult to believe in it. Did she really said she was in love with him ?

Olivia was staring at him, holding her breathe and waiting for an answer. But he didn't give her. He was staring back at her, and she guessed he tried to be sure she was serious. She was not sure she could handle this longer.

"Peter, please say something." she murmured after a long minute which seemed to last an eternity for her. She was on her nerves and felt a tear on the corner of her eyes. It was not the moment to cry, she felt awkward and stupid enough. And the more he stayed silent, the more she felt the panic running through her veins. She stood up suddenly, breaking his touch and eye contact.

"Okay, it was a bad idea. I shouldn't have told you that." she said as she strayed from him. "Forget it."

"No, Livia wait !" he said as he seemed to realize that she was about to close up again. He went after her and took her arm. "Do you mean it ?"

She didn't reply.

"Tell me Olivia, look at me, and tell me if you really mean it."

It was too late now to do as if nothing had happened or had been said. She had no choice. She didn't want to be a coward anymore.

"I... I love you Peter." she repeated in a soft whisper. She felt her heart pounding so fast in her chest that she could have thought she was having an attack.

His face was still serious, his eyes full of... something she couldn't put a name on. He took a step back, crossed his arms against his chest and frowned his eyebrows.

"Wow." he said and then smiled with a big grin. His charming grin that usually always made her heart skip a beat. "Who are you and what did you do to Olivia Dunham ?"

She stood there open-mouthed. He was kidding her ! But she was not really in the mood right now. She started to move away, ignoring his question.

He pulled her closer, wrapped his left arm around her waist and took her chin to make her look at him. His skin was warm against hers but she shiverred.

"Are you cold ?" he asked.

She nodded meaning no.

"Are you sure ?"

Another nod, meaning yes this time.

"You don't want to talk to me anymore ?"

No answer, not even a little nod to him. She freed herself from his embrace and went to her bedroom. He followed her but she walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Peter didn't know what to do exactly so he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. He waited for about ten minutes and started to worry : he hadn't heard the shower or anything else. Eventually, he decided to knock at the door.

"Liv, are you okay ?" he asked. "Can I come in ?"

Not waiting longer, he opened the door. Olivia was with both hands on each side of the washbasin, looking at herself in the mirror. He went just behind her, pressed his body against hers, and put his hands on her hips.

"You wanna hear what I have to say now ?" he murmured in her ear and made a pause. He was serious, but she didn't say a word. "How can you be sure I won't hurt you some day ?"

She stayed silent but he insisted. "Tell me what makes you think that."

"I told you yet : I know you." she finally said after mauch hesitation.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"No, you don't... I'm not playing with you Liv. I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere. And you want to know why ? Because I love you. I love everything in you, and I can't imagine my life without you anymore. Really, don't you know that for months you were the only reason I stayed in Boston ? I don't want to hurt you, but I'm afraid that some day I could. Because you'll realize you don't know me. You'll want to know who I was and what I did. And you'll get hurt."

Olivia saw he truly believed what he was saying. Did he forget she was not a little girl ?

"I already know what you did, Peter."

"You don't even know a quarter of it."

She turned to face him and look at him directly in the eyes. "I don't care about what you did exactly. You've broken many laws of many countries many times. I don't need to know more. Because all that you are, all that you ever were, I can see it now in your eyes. So if you tell me you won't go, as you just said right now, it's enough for me. I trust you Peter. You won't hurt me."

This woman was really amazing. Beautiful, strong and so stubborn. But in front of him she could be so fragile, he only wanted to take care of her and protect her for the rest of his life. His hands were still on her hips. He leaned in to kiss her lips softly and felt her smile against his mouth.

"You got me..." he said.

He deepened the kiss and she put her arms around his neck, begging for more. But she broke apart when she realized something. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away lightly

"Wait a minute. What did you just say ?" she asked.

"I said... that you... got me." He said, brushing her lips between each couple of words. But she pushed him again.

"No, before that. Before your little 'You don't know the bad guy I am' speech. Did you say you love me ?"

He frowned his eyebrows and looked up at the ceiling, pretending trying to remember if he really said that. "You think ? Are you sure ?"

She hit his shoulder with her fist, but with no force, just more like teasing than anger. "Don't do that Peter ! It's not funny !"

"Okay, okay..." he laughed. "Of course I said it. And if you doubt it, I think I a have a moment right now, I can prove it immediately..."

His both hands went from her hips to her cheeks and he kissed her with all the sweetness he could.

"I am irremediably and unconditionally in love with you Olivia." he whispered. "And I think your bed really needs a proof now."

She had a mischievous grin. "Does it need more than the shower ?"

"Agent Dunham, I recognize your ivestigator's talent. Well... let's see it." he said as he closed the bathroom's door with his foot.


End file.
